


Notice me?

by Drakaina_amore64



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hiccstrid style, Oral Sex, Walk in naked challange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakaina_amore64/pseuds/Drakaina_amore64
Summary: When Hiccup becomes to absorbed in his Dragon Eye 2 project, Astrid starts to feel a little neglected. So she comes up with a plan to get him to notice her.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Notice me?

Astrid climbed down from Stormfly, giving the dragon an affectionate scratch before leading her into the stables. Meatlug, Barf and Belch and Hookfang were already in their pens, fast asleep and Stormfly looked eager to join them, obviously tired from the flight they had just taken. She said goodnight to Stormfly and exited the stables, wondering what to do next. The most sensible choice would be to go to bed, but when she noticed the light coming from Hiccup’s hut, she decided to visit him instead. 

She knocked quietly and then waited. There was a long pause before she heard him call out to come in and when she did, she noticed that he was seated at his desk. Toothless was curled up next to him and greeted her with a happy warble. Giving the night fury a scratch behind his ear, Astrid then looked over to see what Hiccup was working on. The desk was scattered with parts, and other trinkets, making it hard to decipher what he was actually doing. 

“What are you working on?” Astrid asked, curiously. Hiccup grunted in response, face deep in concentration as he picked a few parts up and put them to the side. Astrid waited for him to elaborate but he didn’t. She let out a sigh, this had been a recurrent thing lately. Hiccup had become so absorbed in this project that she had barely talked to him let alone seen him. 

“Have you managed to eat anything?” Astrid questioned, it was common for Hiccup to skip meals when he was fixated on a task. Hiccup hummed in response, and then shook his head.

“I’ll eat soon,” he replied, not looking up. Astrid gritted her teeth in frustration, wanting to say something but then she knew there would be no point. His attention was clearly on whatever this project was and obviously nothing else was going to distract him. 

“Well make sure you do eat,” she said and received another grunt in reply. Astrid shot him a look of exasperation,“Guess I’ll just leave you to it then, goodnight.”

Giving Toothless another scratch under his chin, Astrid went to leave the hut, giving Hiccup a quick glance to see if he had heard her goodbye. He hadn’t and so she opened the door, not missing the sound of Toothless’ tail hitting the back of Hiccup’s head, and the cry of surprise that followed. 

Astrid stormed across the bridges separating her hut from his, feeling rather lonely and disappointed. She understood that Hiccup needed to concentrate on whatever he was doing, but surely he could spare a few minutes for her. To at least talk with her instead of grunting or humming to whatever she said. 

Opening up the door to her own hut, Astrid pondered what to do. She could lay here and mope until she fell asleep, or come up with a plan to get Hiccup to notice her. She chooses the latter, and begins thinking of ideas other than threatening him with an axe. 

An idea then comes into her head and she quickly begins removing her shoulder armour and clothes before pulling on a simple tunic that was used for sleepwear. She then heads back out the door, shivering when the cold, night air hits her exposed skin as she creeps back over to Hiccup’s hut.   
She doesn’t bother knocking this time, just enters quietly and sees that he is still where she left him. Toothless acknowledges her again with his usual happy warble and she beckons him over with a finger. The dragon gets up and pads over with a curious expression in his green eyes. 

“Hey Toothless, would you mind heading to the stables and staying with Stormfly? I promise I’ll give you extra fish for your breakfast,” she whispered. The dragon perked up at the sound of extra fish and shot out the door. Hiccup didn’t notice Toothless leaving, too busy cursing at something on his desk. 

Astrid chewed her lip, wondering if this plan would actually work as she tugged the tunic over head, leaving her standing stark naked. Her nipples immediately harden with the cold air and she suppresses a shiver before throwing the tunic across the room. Hiccup startles as it lands next to him, and he whirls around to see where it came from, eyes widening when he takes in the sight before him. 

“Astrid! H-hi Astrid, hey Astrid, ah - um,” he stutters, eyes darting over her form with a mixture of surprise and desire. Astrid says nothing in response and walks past him, swaying her hips carefully and looking behind to see the emerald in his eyes become absorbed behind enlarged pupils. The plan was clearly working, his attention was focused on her and only her. 

Astrid reaches the ladder that leads to his bed and turns to see him striding over to her. 

“Oh so now you notice,” she joked and he gave a look of confusion. “I don’t know if you realise, but you’ve been kind of ignoring me, and the other guys as well.”

Hiccup looked surprised for a moment, and he gave her a sheepish look. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t even know - I was just trying to get this done and I got caught up in it. I didn’t mean to ignore you, I swear,”

“I know you didn’t,” Astrid sighed, and took his hands in hers. “But I came up with this plan to get you to notice and it looks like it worked.”

“It sure did,” Hiccup replied, eyes gentle as he gazed at her with a look of endearment. 

“So now that I have got your attention, what are you working on?” Astrid asked, looking down at their joined hands. 

“Oh nothing that has a name yet, but when it does, I will let you know,” Hiccup answered and she suppressed a snort. “I am sorry for ignoring you, I never wanted to make you feel like you weren’t important.”

Astrid nodded, giving him a small smile. It was good to know that he hadn’t done it intentionally. 

“How about I make it up to you?” Hiccup offered, eyebrows raised in suggestion. 

Astrid’s smile grew and she began climbing the ladder with him following close behind. She had barely straightened up before Hiccup’s arms were wrapping around her, mouth latching onto her neck and gently sucking. It was lucky that his arms were around her because her knees instantly went weak. 

He half lifted, half walked her to his bed, with his mouth still attached to her neck before rotating her so that she faced him. Astrid got the hint and quickly laid on the bed, waiting in anticipation as he settled between her legs. Her arousal bubbled inside of her as she watched him lick his lips before bringing his mouth down onto her sex in a hot, open mouthed kiss. She moaned as his tongue slid through her folds, gasping when it found that little nub that left her shaking with pleasure. 

Hiccup spread her legs further, dipping his tongue into her hole before returning to her clit and sucking it between his lips. She couldn’t help the loud moans that came from her mouth as she tossed her head from side to side. The release was building with every stroke of his hot tongue and it all but intensified when he reached up to caress her breast, rolling a taunt nipple between his fingers. The dual sensation left Astrid a quivering mess as she moved her hips to meet his tongue, the orgasm hitting her so suddenly that her back arched and hands flung out to clutch at the fur’s underneath them. 

Panting slowly as the last tremors of the climax left her, Astrid looked down to see Hiccup climbing up her body before moving to the side and pulling her into an embrace. 

“Good?” Hiccup asked and she nods enthusiastically. 

“It was,” she assures him, “And if that’s the sort of attention I get from you ignoring me then I think I won’t mind as much.” 

Hiccup chuckled, stroking her bare back with his fingertips. “I promise I won’t ignore you like that again, it wasn’t fair and I’m sorry. But feel free to distract me like that anytime, no complaints here.”

Astrid laughed and then relaxed as they both slowly drifted off to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was just for fun and was inspired by that Tik Tok trend where one partner walks past the other naked to see their reaction. Looks like it worked in Astrid's favour :).


End file.
